


La asombrosa verdad sobre las divas

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrió los ojos despacio y vio un techo desconocido. Y entonces vio una cabellera perfectamente peinada. Una cabellera perfectamente peinada a las 7 de la mañana.<br/>Ay, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La asombrosa verdad sobre las divas

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde carajo había estado la noche anterior…? Trató de moverse. Oh.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sí, pero de una manera muy particular y muy reconocible. ¿_Con quién_ carajo había estado?

Abrió los ojos despacio y vio un techo desconocido. Y entonces vio una cabellera perfectamente peinada. Una cabellera perfectamente peinada a las 7 de la mañana.

Ay, no.

Ay, no, la puta madre. No podría haber... tenía dignidad. Mejor dicho, había tenido dignidad alguna vez pero ahora la había perdido para siempre.

Porque sólo una persona… sólo un ser en todo el Universo tenía el pelo tan perfecto tan temprano… y ese ser era Matsumoto Jun. Y él era Kamenashi Kazuya y los Kames del mundo no se acuestan, bajo ninguna circunstancia, con los Matsujuns. Simplemente no lo hacen.

¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡¿Cómo?!

Y se ponía cada vez peor… porque Matsujun, todavía medio dormido, lo cababa de agarrar y parecía estar resuelto a acurrucarse. Contra él.

Kame había aceptado muchas cosas en la vida. Podía aceptar la ropa brillosa, podía tolerar a los cinco idiotas que hacían las veces de AT-TUN, podía soportar los bailes tontos, hasta podía mentirles a las fans desquiciadas y aprender a adorar los brillitos. Pero hasta un Johnny tiene que poner un límite y su límite, acababa de descubrir, era "Hacer cucharita con un divo con demasiada arrogancia para el tamaño de su talento". Y no importaba cuán bueno en la cama fuera el mentado divo.

Y Matsujun no había sido _tan_ bueno, ¿no?

Alejó al idiota y se sentó en la cama con la cara más enojada que pudo poner. _Eso fue un error_, pensó, cuando su resaca pasó de manada de elefantes pastando tranquilamente a estampida de paquidermos furiosos.

\- Sos mucho más adorable cuando estás borracho.

\- Andáte a la mierda.

\- Exactamente lo que te decía. ¿Desayuno?

\- No.

\- Debes ser un encanto durante los tours.

Era demasiado temprano para una charla así de irrelevante. Nada más quería ducharse y volver a su casa. "Boludear con un Matsujun en bolas" no era exactamente lo que le gustaba hacer durante sus días libres.

\- ¿Dónde está el…?- hizo una pausa cuando la habitación dejó de ser una mancha desenfocada.- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Mi departamento. Te negaste completamente a la idea de un love hotel.

\- Entonces decíme dónde está la ducha.

\- Para ser un invitado, sos terriblemente maleducado. Y podés encontrarla solo.

Casi esperaba que Matsujun se pusiera una bata roja de terciopelo pero Matsujun, seguramente queriendo molestarlo aún más, nada más se puso los pantalones de su pijama y salió de su cama lo más campante.

Encontrar la ducha le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba pero al menos había agua tibia y al menos había una pared entre él y... eso.

Trató de relajarse mientras sentía el agua correr. Entonces vio los chupones. Las mordidas. Relajarse no iba a funcionar así que trató de acordarse y para su desgracia, lo logró.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente. Golpeó la pared de la ducha. Se mordió el labio. Matsujun había sido tan genial que una parte de él quería repetirlo.

No sabía que era peor: el hecho de que él había besado a Matsujun primero o el hecho de que toda la situación era, para sorpresa de nadie, culpa de Akanishi.

 

Akanishi esperaba expectante en la puerta del camerino, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que la cara de Kame decía claramente que su plan extremadamente brillante no había funcionado. Se veía tan sombrío y enojado como siempre. Es más, hasta podía darse cuenta de que Kame venía rechinando los dientes.

No tenía sentido. Estaba seguro de que se habían encontrado y las citas a ciegas no eran tan malas, ¿no? Siempre se divertía en las citas a ciegas. ¿Por qué Kame no se iba a divertir?

O sea, no tenía sentido. A menos que Matsujun hubiera perdido su habilidad en los últimos meses, seguía sin tener sentido.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quiso acurrucarse? Al tipo le encanta acurrucarse.

La primera piña fue de Kame.

 

Sakurai trataba de esconderse detrás del diario, porque Matsujun estaba enfurruñado y todos sabían lo que significaba: tenedor libre de gritos para todo el mundo. ¿No podía controlar su carácter? ¿De vez en cuando al menos? No quería la paz de un templo budista Zen en el medio del Himalaya, porque podía conformarse con algo de tranquilidad y de silencio. Especialmente silencio. El silencio era fundamental, aunque Sakurai no estaba seguro de cómo sonaba a esa altura del partido.

Pero Aiba estaba ahí y Matsujun estaba enojado con el mundo y Nino, por supuesto, había decidido jugar con el gatito enojado. Al menos Ohno dibujaba en vez de echarle leña al fuego. Por el momento.

\- Debería haber sido economista. – se dijo suspirando… y entonces Matsujun puso esos ojos de cordero que siempre ponía cuando estaba enfurruñado y necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Por qué él? ¿No había escuchado suficientes historias sobre el espectacular sexo gay que sus colegas tenían con asombrosa regularidad? Estaba tan acostumbrado que ya empezaba a dar miedo. Tenía que parar.

Pero los ojitos…

Volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se fue.

\- ¿Y? No veo el problema.

\- Es que…

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él?

\- ¿No querías que se fuera?

Jun asintió.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?

-No sé. Es que hubo un algo.- Sakurai miró con incredulidad a Jun.- Está bien. Lo admito. Me molesta. ¡Se fue! ¡Sin comer el desayuno! Y sé perfectamente que la pasó bien, porque estoy muy seguro de mis habilidades.

Sho revoleó los ojos.

-Él es así. La gente como Akanishi…

Jun le devolvió la mirada con una mueca.

-No estoy hablando de él.

-Pero anoche dijiste que…

-Ah, es verdad. Akanishi no apareció.

-¿Y qué hizo entonces? ¿Mandó un amigo?

\- No sé si sean amigos, la verdad.

-¿Algún miembro de KAT-TUN? Pero pensé que Taguchi no… que era heterosexual.

\- Sí, lo es. Me fijé. Como tres veces.

\- Pero dijiste que…

\- No fue Taguchi, idiota.

\- ¿Entonces quién? ¿Nakamaru? ¿Tanaka?

\- No quiero acostarme con tu versión barata. ¿Y quién era Nakamaru?

\- Por favor, no me digas que vos y Ueda… por favor, Ueda no.

\- Me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres.

\- ¿Entonces quién…? – dijo en el mismo instante que en su mente se hacía la luz.- Me estás jodiendo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es Kame. Kame.

\- No veo porqué es tan inconcebible.

\- Y bueno, ya sabes. Es Kame.

Sos vos. Con diez kilos menos. No iba a decírselo, porque Jun reaccionaba muy mal ante la  
idea de no ser único e irrepetible.

-Es bastante adorable cuando está borracho.

\- Cuando está borracho. ¿Lo emborrachaste? Estás hecho un demonio.

Sho se rió, pero Jun reaccionó poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

\- Se emborrachó solo y se me tiró encima él. Mi encanto es natural, no lo puedo apagar.

\- Pero se fue.

\- Sí, se fue.

\- Mirá, Jun, es un idiota. Estaba borracho y confundido y bueno, es un idiota. O sea, está en KAT-TUN.

Jun se rió apenas.

-Sí, tenés razón.

Sho le pegó en la nuca.

\- No tenés permitido verte así de decaído a menos que estés enamorado, idiota.

 

Apenas tuvieron unos segundos libres, Sho y Nino decidieron saltarse el almuerzo.

\- Era Kame, aparentemente.

\- ¿No se quedó a hacer cucharita? - Sho miró a Nino sin entender demasiado. Nino siguió con indiferencia fríamente calculada. - A Jun le gusta eso.

\- Ni voy a preguntar.

\- Ay, vamos, Sakurai, te morís de ganas de saber lo que te perdiste.

\- No me perdí nada.

\- Dejaste pasar una oportunidad única. Ya sabés lo que dicen de Jun.

\- No, no lo sé, Ninomiya, y tampoco quiero enterarme. Gracias por tu interés.

Nino, por una vez en la vida, dejó en paz a Sho. Probablemente, el prospecto de molestar a Jun era más atractivo. Sho suspiró. Su tan ansiado silencio no iba a llegar pronto.

\- ¿Pero no iba a encontrarse con Akanishi?

\- Hubo un cambio de planes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces Jun se quedó con Kame? Interesante.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sho.

\- Si yo fuera Akanishi…

\- Akanishi, afortunadamente, no es una criatura hecha de maldad pura.

\- Kame probablemente lo está molestando mucho, ¿no te parece? Después de tantos quilombos. ¿Y qué haría yo en su lugar? Le daría a Kame una distracción.

\- Akanishi no es tan estúpido.- el silencio fue ominoso. – Ay, mierda. Sí es tan estúpido. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que…?

\- ¿De que esos dos van a estar tirándose de los pelos la mitad del día y la otra tirándose zapatos por la cabeza? Debe contar con ello.

\- No creo que vaya a ser algo serio.

\- No sé. Tal vez Jun finalmente haya encontrado su media naranja, la única otra persona en el mundo que puede entender cuán difícil es ser bonito.

Sho no se rió.

-¿Por qué tan serio?

-El tema es que si tenés razón (y nada más si tenés razón), deberíamos prepararnos. Comprar amuletos. Despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos. Sacar seguros de vida.

-¿Por qué? Jun ya no puede empeorar; su carácter tocó fondo.

\- Por el Countdown. Porque del de este año, Nino, no nos vamos a olvidar nunca.


End file.
